Draco's Task
by lizzymc134
Summary: draco and ginny have been together for about a year now. but draco has a secret, a task. can he hurt the one he loves? dmgw rated T for safety, don't know what i'll do later in the story.  Apologies for poor spelling, I was about 13 when I wrote this one.
1. draco's task

Ginny and Draco had been together for over a year now. They were always together. Together they had got over many obstacles; their families, their friends, the house division. Now Draco was in his final year of school and a bigger obstacle was coming.

Draco had a secret.

"It's those Weasleys. We need them out of the way. Without them he will lose. Draco, what do you know about them?"

"Well master, the whole lot are blood traitors. There's 6 boys, and Ginny…" his voice trailed off. He was obviously thinking about her.

"Draco" his mother whispered in his ear, bringing him back to the room.

" We have to get rid of them. Leave the youngest boy though. He could be useful for us. Luscious, Bella, Travers, Yaxley, you get the family. Draco, get he girl. Do whatever you need to, kill them if you have to"

"But-"

"Do it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco! Where were you earlier? I was looking for you for ages!" Ginny screamed. She ran to Draco, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him uncontrollably.

"Whoa there angel." Draco managed to say, "I just had some business to do, but I'm here now."

"Yeah, you nearly missed dinner"

They walked off arm in arm down to the great hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What am I going to do? I can't hurt her." _Draco looked over at his beautiful girlfriend. She was laughing. She looked gorgeous_. "I don't want to. But I hate to think what the dark lord will do to me if I don't"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I don't know what's up with Draco. Something's really upset him. And he's not eating. I'll ask him later"_

"- And then the hippogriff started pecking at the dragon!"

Everyone around the table was laughing at Ron's joke. It really wasn't that funny, but Ginny decided to laugh, more because she didn't want to upset her brother than anything. Draco was looking over at her.

"_Oh my God, Oh my God. He's looking at me." _ He still gave her that fluttery feeling when he looked at her.


	2. you've gotta tell her

I know the last chapter was very short, but I just wanted to set the scene a little, it was just a little intro

Here we go: chapter 2

R&R please

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco met up later that evening, as they always did. They spent the evenings in the library, then Draco walked Ginny back to her dorm. Since he started going out with her, he had become quite the romantic.

She knew she had to talk to him, she just didn't know what to say.

"Erm… Draco, is something wrong?" _That seems like a perfectly good start._

"No, everything's fine, angel. Why?" C_an she tell? I hope not. I'm not quite ready to tell her yet._

"It's just…just…you've been acting a bit strange this evening. A bit preoccupied. "Where did you go earlier?" _Oh god, I've just ruined everything. He's going to get really angry. Why did I do that?_

_Oh god, she knows something happened earlier. What should I say?_

"Erm… me and Blaise… erm… we found a new secret passageway. It leads to Honeydukes. I don't know who else knows about it." _Phew. Great excuse Draco. If I do say so myself, you just get better everyday._

Phew. I should've trusted him. When did I start thinking good, loyal Draco would be keeping a secret from me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm keeping a secret from Ginny? Why am I doing this to her? But what else can I do?

"Blaise, I've gotta tell you something"

"Ok. What's up? Is it Ginny? If she's too much for you to handle, you know where to send her"

"NO! Blaise, she's fine… at the moment…. You see, the dark lord wants me to kill her. And I can't do it. But if I don't hell kill me. What should I do?"

"You've gotta do what you want. Tell her. Warn her family. Im warning you here, if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Yes, but how long ill I have to regret it?"

"Look, why don't you tell Harry-"

"TELL HARRY? ARE YOU MAD?"

"Maybe. But-"

"Look, were not exactly speaking to each other. And what do you think her family would think of her going out with a death eater. They'd kill me"

"Not if you helped them by warning them about this. They'd love you for it. And they'd love Ginny for being with you. Trust me. I know how to get families to like me, I've met so many parents I can't remember them all."

"Maybe."

"Definitely. Trust me."

"Ok. Ill talk to her tomorrow."

"It'll be too late by then. Go now"

"But-"

"GO!"

"Ok! Ok! Im going"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, I think I mite make a few of these chapters short. They just seem to fit better like that.

Ps. Thanks gineveramalfoy1894 fro the review


	3. The Warning

I know the last chapter was quite short again, they will get longer, I promise, just not yet, when we really get some action, not just ages of conversation.

Ps. Sorry bout the italics problem with the last chapter, I can't sort it. Sorry

R&R please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco met Harry outside the Gyffindor tower.

"Hey, Harry. Can you get Ginny for me? I need to talk to her."

"Ok. But if you're gunna dump her, that could wait til tomorrow"

"I'm not, I just need to talk to her"

Harry walked into through the portrait hole and came back out with Ginny.

"What's up, Draco? You got me up at half 1. I was about to go to bed. What's wrong?"

She looks worried. I've got to tell her. Its like Blaise told me, if I don't, I'll regret it forever.

"Look, Ginny, its about the dark lord-"

"What's happening Draco, you're really worrying me now"

"He…he…he-wants-to-kill-you-and-your-family"

Ginny just stood there in silence, staring open-mouthed at Draco

"How do you know this? Who told you?"

"I'm really sorry Ginny. I know I should've told you. But I guess it worked out well this way. I mean, I can warn you this way."

"What are you talking about? Draco, you're worrying me again."

"Just remember before I tell you this, I love you. I'm really sorry"

"Just tell me dammit"

"OK, but please don't get mad."

"OK"

Draco lifted up the left sleeve of his robe. It showed a vivid red tattoo- the dark mark. Ginny looked up at Draco. He pulled his sleeve back down and placed his right hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes. She turned her head away and walked off, crying. She looked back round at Draco, then walked through the Gyffindor portrait hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny entered the common room, crying. She was greeted by her brother and her two best friends almost suffocating her in a rib-shattering hug.

"What happened Ginz?" Ron broke away first, desperate to know what happened.

"He lied to me. The whole time, he lied to me. I never want to see his face again."

"What did he say?" Now it was Hermione's turn to ask.

"Voldemort's after us." Ron gasped at the mention of his name. "He wants the whole family dead. Draco told me."

"But how did Draco lie? Harry was confused now.

"He's working for him. He's a death eater. He showed me the mark. And Voldemort wants Draco to kill me"

All three of them looked at her, stunned and scared. Harry spoke first.

"Did Draco tell you that?

"No, but I could tell from the look he gave me"

"What's he gunna do? He can't kill you, he loves you-"

"Does he? He's got a funny way of showing me that, lying, working for someone who wants to kill me and my family and friends."

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, then Ron got up.

"Where're you going?"

"We've gotta warn mum and the order. Voldemort's coming after them, they've gotta be prepared. I'm gunna go and send them an owl"

"Yeah, I'll come with you"

Ron and Hermione left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"I know I shouldn't have trusted him. You were right. I can't believe I chose him over you"

"You chose who you loved. I'm not gunna blame you for that."

"Now you've gone and proved why I chose wrong. I'm sorry" She was crying into his shoulder now, he was patting her back awkwardly.

"I'm going to bed Harry. Maybe I'll be able to think properly tomorrow. Nighty, nighty"

"Pyjama, pyjama"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for that Blaise"

"What did I do?"

"Just ruined my life. Ginny won't talk to me, all of Gyffindor will know who I am tomorrow. Great! Just great!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"You're meant to be the one who knows all about girls. She's only my second girlfriend. I've lost track of how many girls you've been with."

"Yeah, but I don't pretend to understand girls' minds. I never said she wouldn't act like this."

"I'm going to bed. Ill try to talk to her again tomorrow"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reads or reviews this. I'll try and upload again soon.


	4. Goodbye

The last chapter was a little bit longer; we're actually getting more into the action now so it gets better. This one's gunna be short though 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke with a shock; he could feel a burning sensation on his left forearm. His mark was burning. He left the castle and apparated to where he was being called, Malfoy Manor, the headquarters for the Death Eaters.

"You called me, master?" Draco's voice was quivering. He knew this was about Ginny. Had the Dark Lord found out about him telling Ginny?

"How are things going with that Weasley brat? I see no evidence of her being here yet, and as far as I know, she's still alive."

"Yes master, she is. I am thinking of a way to get her. She has many friends, sir, and they will protect her to the death. I have to be smart about this."

"You proved your lack of brains last year. Thrice you tried to kill Dumbledore, and thrice you failed. Do anything you have to do to kill her."

"Yes, master."

With this, Draco disapparated and found himself outside Hogwarts. He walked back into Hogwarts and entered his dorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?"

Blaise had woken.

"None of your business"

"What does the dark lord want of you now?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You know, so many people would love to be in your position, yet you hate it. Why?"

"He's asking me to kill her." Draco was almost in tears at this. "How can I kill Ginny? I love her. But if I don't, he'll kill me. Why can't life just be simple?"

"Well, you didn't have to become a death eater. You could have joined with Potter and The Order-"

"And he'd want to kill me even more then. So would my family."

"You've gotta try and talk to Ginny again today." Stated Blaise

"Yeah, cos I didn't know that already"

Draco strutted out of the dorm, and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. He got there early and hardly anyone was there. But Ginny was. He walked over to the Gyffindor table and sat down opposite her. She was staring down at her plate, playing with her food, trying to ignore him.

"Erm…hi."

She didn't reply.

"I need to explain about yesterday."

"Too right you do" she broke her silence. "We've been together for over a year, and you never thought to mention the fact that you're in the inner circle of the man who's trying to kill my friends and family."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out"

This just made it worse. Draco saw the look on her face and knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. What I meant was I didn't want you to get hurt-"

"No, you were right the first time. You wanted to keep this secret from me. I'm not going to fall for that anymore. You don't care about me, or us. You never have. It's just a shame it took me so long to find this out. Goodbye Draco."

Ginny stood up and marched out of the hall, in tears. Draco just sat there. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was trying to make things better, but now they were worse than ever.

He grabbed her plate. Her food. He knew it would disappear soon, but he wanted to keep it forever. It had been Ginny's and he never wanted to let her go. Soon it would be gone, like her. This thought just made him even more depressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was a bit of a depressing chapter, it just needed to happen for the rest of the story to work out well.


	5. Setting Them Up

Thanks for everyone favouriting this or adding this to there alert lists. It means loads.

This chapter will be VERY short. Its just kinda a bridge between 2 important chapters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was the only person not hating Draco. She had a bit more of a heart than the others, and felt slightly sorry for him. She couldn't quite believe this, as they had been deadly enemies just a year before.

A week after he and Ginny broke up, Draco asked Hermione for help.

"'Mione, can you get Ginny to the lake on Friday night, about 7 please. I really need to talk to her, but she won't listen. I'm gunna try again then, but she wont come if she thinks I'm there."

"Sure" and with that, Hermione walked off to arithmancy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Hermione and Ginny were in the common room together. Ron and Harry had gone to bed, as had everyone else, but Ginny had a mountain of homework to do, and Hermione needed to talk to her.

"Ginz, I know you're really upset about Draco-"

"No I'm not." Ginny interrupted. "I don't care"

"You know that's not true" Ginny went to interrupt again, but Hermione spoke first.

"But I think you should move on. Go on a date or two. If nothing else, it annoys Draco more"

Ginny was starting to come round to this idea. Annoying Draco sure sounded fun.

"Ok" Ginny said simply

"Great. You know, I know this guy; he'd be perfect for you. Shall I see if I can set you two up?"

"Ok"

"Great. I'm off to bed now. 'Night"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following evening Hermione told Ginny where and when her date was. But what she didn't say was WHO he was…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again for reading. Sorry that was a boring chapter, but I needed to bridge the two. R&R plz


	6. The Blind Date

I know the last chapter was ridiculously short, but this one wont be. This is a really important chapter for this story so I wont say too much about it

R&R please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was really excited about this date. For the last year she had been with the same guy everyday, and now she would get to meet someone new.

She finished class early on a Friday, her last class was a free, so she had a shower, and washed and straightened her hair. She spent ages carefully applying her makeup, even though she knew she could have it done immediately by magic. She wanted o really make an effort.

She searched her wardrobes, then eventually found the perfect combo; a cute black and white top teamed with black ¾ leggings. She found her favourite heels and was ready.

She left the castle at 6.45, she left plenty of time to get to the lake, so her hair would stay in place. It had a nasty habit of straying when she needed it to behave.

When she got there, she found a table waiting with candles and a red rose. _How romantic_ she thought. She sat down and waited a few minutes, at 2 minutes to 7, she saw a tall boy, with silver-blond hair walking towards her. Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled. She couldn't believe Hermione did this to her. Man she was going to kill her later.

"And good evening to you too" Malfoy joked. "I'm sorry I tricked you to coming here, but I needed to talk to you, and I thought a candlelight dinner might make you calm down and listen to me. I made your favourite."

"Can I trust that you didn't poison it?"

"I'm trying to get you to like me again, not poison you"

"Ok then" she sat back down and Draco took his place opposite her. She looked down at her plate, and her favourite muggle food appeared, _Pollo alla potentina._

She hungrily tucked into her meal. Draco sat watching her. _God she looks beautiful even when she is shovelling food into her mouth_ he thought.

Ginny noticed him staring. "Why aren't you eating. You're just watching me. God, you have poisoned this, havent you?"

He just laughed at this. He slowly started eating, as if to prove it wasn't poisoned.

They finnished their meals. "that was very nice. Thank you Draco"

_This is it_ he thought. He pulled out a book and placed it in her hand. He took her other hand.

"I've been working on this all week. It's a scrap book. Of you, your family, and your friends. I owled everyone I knew asking for pictues. At the back, there's some of you and me. To bring back memories."

Ginny flicked trough the pages, looking extra long at the last pictures, her and Draco at Hogsmead together, her and Draco walking hand in hand together through a corridor, her and Draco kissing under a tree in the rain, her and Draco, smiling.

She looked up at him. He was wearing the same smile as in the picture. "Thank you Draco, it's lovely, really lovely."

She stood up, went over to him, bemt down and kissed hm passionately on the lips. She had forgiven him.

Draco raised to her level and wraped his arms around her waist. Her arms automatically found their way to around his neck. They continued kissing for a few minutes, then Ginny felt a drop of water hit her head. And another. It was raining. She snatched herself away from Draco and cleard the table with a swish of her wand. She grabbed the scrapbook in one hand, and Draco's hand in the other and ran back up to the school, Draco following. By the time they reached the entrance, they were both soaked, but soon dried themselves off and were back to kissing.

Ginny noticed the time. It was alost 10 O'clock-curfew time. Draco may be a prefect, but she wasn't.she stopped kissing him, and took his hand, he walked her back to Gyffindor tower and kissed her goodbye. She climbed through the potrait hole and waked him one last goodbye before entering the common room where hermione, Harry and ron were waiting.

"Why the hell did you stay out there with him? He's a bloody Death Eater for God's sake!" Ron yelled.

"I think it's romantic" Hermione retaliated

"Yeah thanks Hermione, but why didn't you tell me he was going to be there?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you honey, but you were kinda wanting him dead. And aren't you glad I didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be back together."

"Who said they're back together?" Ron was butting in again.

"Oh yes, sorry. I forgot, in Ron's little world, deadly enemies go around snogging all the time. How stupid of me to forget that" Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny could feel a slight blush emerging on her cheeks. "you…you guys know about that?"

"Yeah, all of Gyffindor know about your little snog-sesh. And by tomorrow everyone in the school will. Well done" Ron was glaring at Ginny now.

"Yeah, but everyone was ok with them going out before" Hermione was gradually getting angrier with Ron.

"But that was before they found out he was a death eater." It was like watching a tennis match, both of them hitting back arguments."

"Can you just quit it out? I can't decide what's worse. You snogging or arguing." Harry finally joined in the conversation as mutters of 'sorry' were heard. "Thanks"

"What do you think of them being together again, Harry?" Ron was obviously trying to get Harry to side with him.

"If that's what she wants, why should we argue? They're obviously in love." Hermione was almost glowing with pride at having won this argument and Ron glared at her as Ginny ran up and hugged Harry.

"What was that for?"

"Just being supportive." She glared round at Ron. "And not making a big deal of this" this time she looked at Hermione. Both her and Ron were now blushing, hanging their heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked that chapter. The couple are back together (yay! ) and Hermione and Ron are back to normal (a.k.a argumentative)

Lol!

R&R please


	7. The Family

I know the last chapter was a little sickly and far too easy for Ginny to forgive Draco, but you have to remember she really loves him, and wants to be able to forgive him. And he _did_help her and her family in warning them. Plus, I couldn't bear writing another chapter where they aren't together.

Thanks for the good responses to this story. Its my first so it means loads.

R&R please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Ginny woke, feeling she should remember something, something good, but she couldn't work out what.

She got ready like normal, then walked down to the common room, where she was greeted by a mountain of hugs from girls, sayin congrats, and a sequence of glares from the boys. _Oh yeah, Draco_, she thought happily.

She was almost glowing with happiness as she walked down to breakfast, being followed by gossiping girls. When she walked through the doors, the first thing she saw was Draco, watching the door. A smile rose on his face, and he ran over to her and picked her up in a spinning hug. Everyone in the hall was now watching them.

They separated, and kissed each other, before going to their own tables. Draco ate nothing; he just sat there watching Ginny. She just smiled back.

Feeling very empty, they walked off together, Draco walking Ginny to charms before going to defence against the dark arts.

After an uneventful day of lessons they met in the library; they were back in their old routine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few days of this went by, meeting between lessons, spending evenings together, and only separating at night and for lessons. They had still heard nothing from the order or Mr and Mrs Weasley, but apart from that, everything was great. Hermione and Ron had stopped arguing (they had gone 3 whole days with no arguments!) and Ginny and Draco were still going fine. Harry had met someone else, ahe was a slytherin, and Draco had introduced them. Life was great.

That afternoon, pansy walked up to Draco, and told him they had an emergency prefect meeting planned for the afternoon.

"But I was going to meet up with Ginny" he wasn't going to leave his girlfriend if it wasn't important.

"Yes… can't you meet up some other time? You see each other everyday anyway."

He had no choice than to go, but Ginny was ok with it.

When he got to the Slytherin common room, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise and some other Death-Eater wannabes were waiting.

"I thought this was meant to be for prefects…" Draco was confused "what are Crabbe and Goyle doing here?"

"We need to talk" Pansy stated. "This task the Dark Lord set you" Draco looked at Blaise. He was looking up, pleadingly, mouthing sorry. "What are you going to do? You can't do what he wants if you're _dating_ that brat."

"Well maybe I don't want to do what he wants. Im gunna think of something. Just leave me to it." Draco was about to storm out of the room when he remembered something Ginny asked him. "Do any of you know what happened to her family?"

Pansy answered. "Yeah, they got the parents, but apparently someone warned the rest of the family. They escaped." Pansy was glaring at Draco. Obviously she knew who had warned them, but he was grateful she hadn't told the Dark Lord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked towards the Gyffindor dorms and waited by the portrait for about half an hour, before someone walked past him, and brought Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron out.

"What're you doing here, honey? I thought you had a prefect meeting"

"Turns out it was more like a death eater meeting. Anyway I've got some bad news for you… about your family." Ginny broke down at these words but Harry told Draco to go on.

"Well… erm… my father and my aunt were sent after your parents, and it seems your owl didn't get there fast enough. They fought hard though, and Bellatrix was unconscious for 2 days. I'm sorry, but your parents were hit by a killing curse… sent by my father"

Ron held Ginny, who was sobbing, as Draco told the story.

"What about our brothers?" asked Ron

"Well, they've escaped. They're probably out of the country by now, so the Dark Lord doesn't see them as a threat anymore. Im so sorry."

Ron let go of Ginny as Hermione started crying, and Draco lead them up to the headmistress' office, to see about increasing security. He held Ginny in his arms as he retold the story to Professor McGonagall.

When they had finished, McGonagall l had agreed to heighten security around the castle, and especially the trio and Ginny. Draco took Ginny for a walk by the lake before taking her back to Gyffindor tower.

They all slept badly that night, knowing the final battle was not far away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I don't think this story'll be very long, probably about 12 chapters with an epilogue. Things are moving fast. I think I'll have another chapter before the battle but who knows?

Thanks for sticking with this

R&R please.


	8. The One Before The Battle

This is only gunna be a v. short chapter. It's just a bridge chapter. I wanted you to have hope there was a chance they could win ) but being realistic, the death eaters are willing to use unforgivable curses… who knows what I'll chose to happen?

R&R please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after the news about Mr and Mrs Weasley, the school's security had been heightened, the students running the death eater meeting had been expelled, the rest of the Weasleys had arrived at the school, along with the Order, all the teachers knew of the threat, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and any others who wanted to fight were being trained up.

Basically, they were ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But Voldemort already knew about this. He had it all planned. He knew, to win the war, he would have to take over the education of young wizards and witches. He knew he had to beat Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone at Hogwarts had got into a routine; instead of classes, they were trained. Their homework was now just to practice defence, and training went on way into the night. The teachers and students had never been so stressed, yet strangely optimistic. They knew that if they kept practising, they could win the battle, and defeat Voldemort.

The idea of fighting against his family, his friends, and people he had known all his life frightened Draco, but he was prepared to kill them if he had to. He needed to do what was right, and having the dark mark helped the side greatly, they knew when the death eaters were gathering, and between Draco and Harry, they could tell almost everything that was happening.

Draco had tried many times to convince Ginny not to fight, but in the end, there was no way he could stop her. Voldemort had killed her parents, he had tried to kill her brothers, her boyfriend, and her best friends, and nothing, not even Draco's persuasion, could stop her trying to kill him. Even if she died trying, it was worth it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm may evening and everyone fell asleep with a sense of foreboding. They could all tell the battle was coming, with or without a scar or dark mark.

But they had done everything they could; all there was left to do tonight was hope and pray.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was he shortest chapter-ever, but it didn't need to be long. It just serves as a crossover, to know they're all aware of the threat, and they are doing everything they can to win.

The next chapter is gunna take a LOT longer so it might not be ready for a few days. I'm gunna do the start of the battle next. Hopefully I'll have it uploaded by the weekend )


	9. Doom, Death and Defeat

The battle finally

Be warned, this is sad near the end so if you get upset easily, be warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke early the next morning, and silently got ready. They spent the morning training - any spare moment they had was taken up with this. The teachers, the order, the trio, Ginny and Draco were drawing plans of how to defend the castle.

The afternoon came with no surprises, except no Death Eaters. Everyone was expecting them to attack in the light so when sunset came, they thought they were safe.

Draco decided to take Ginny out that night; it might be his last chance. Anything could happen in the battle.

He led Ginny to the room of requirement, where a candlelight dinner was ready, similar to their first date after she found out he was a Death Eater. But this time, there was a bedroom leading off it, with a huge king-size bed, and he intended to make good use of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke with a start at 3 O'clock. He felt a burning in his left arm; the Death Eaters were near. He looked down at Ginny, she looked so peaceful asleep and he didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had to.

10 minutes later, they were ready, as were all of the school. Draco had warned McGonagall, who had woken the school. They got dressed and hurried down to the hall, where the announcement that they were now fighting was made. They set up the defences as planned, and people were brought in from outside school. The younger years had been apparated out by the house elves and everyone left at school was preparing to fight to the death.

Draco and Ginny sat alone at a table, not talking, just enjoying each other's company. Both of them had lost so much in the war, and knew they could lose each other. They didn't want to be apart again. Ron and Hermione too were sat holding each other. They were prepared to fight but were so scared they couldn't talk. They were scared for each other, for Harry, for their families and friends. They were all so busy worrying about everyone else, they forgot about themselves.

Harry was sat with Lupin and Tonks. He knew he had to fight Voldemort himself, and needed to talk to someone about things. Lupin was now the closest thing he had to a dad. Everyone he loved seemed to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Death Eaters approached, led by Voldemort himself. They were confident, cocky even. All they had to do was kill the boy, and Hogwarts would surely fall.

A woman in the back of the group was probably the only one hoping they would lose. Narcissa Malfoy's son was fighting for the other side, like she wanted to, but she couldn't. She couldn't escape Voldemort, couldn't escape her husband, Lucius, couldn't escape her sister, Bellatrix. She was so proud of her son for breaking away. Now though, she just feared for him. If he was gone, what was there for her?

The Death Eaters drew ever closer to the castle. In the high towers, people could already see them. The Order had decided to leave the fighting until the Death Eaters came close, to make them think they had surprised the residents of Hogwarts, like they wanted. That way, the Death Eaters would believe they knew none of their plans. This way Hogwarts had an advantage.

Draco and Ginny watched the approaching Death Eaters. Draco held Ginny as she shook with fear. He could see his father looking full of anger, and his mother looking scared. He felt sorry for her. She had nowhere to go. He made a silent promise with himself, that if they won this battle, he would find somewhere to live, and look after his mother.

A few minutes later, the Death Eaters reached the school, and the battle began. Professor Sprout hurled plants out of the windows, Slughorn had made potions days before, and spilt those down on top of Death Eaters, eating away at their skin, but they carried on. The other professors sent spells to any Death Eaters they could reach. Soon, the Death Eaters had entered the school and everyone was battling a different Death Eater. Ginny and Draco, with the help of some Order members, were taking on Bellatrix and Lucius.

Suddenly, Lucius broke away, to fight his son on his own. Lupin tried to help him, but Draco told him to fight Bella with Ginny instead. Draco knew Lucius couldn't kill his own son.

They shot spell after spell at each other, every time avoiding them or pushing them off. This went on for over half an hour.

_Crucio_

_Stupefy_

Both spells were soon shook off.

Then Draco remembered a new spell he had learned, it shielded him from the unforgivable curses.

_Custosal_

Avada Kedavra 

The spell just bounced off Draco, and hit Bellatrix squarely on the chest. Voldemort looked round to find the castor, and saw Draco.

_Defungo_

Before Draco realised what had happened, he was pushed to the floor, being squashed from all directions. He could feel his insides burning and knew this was the end. Ginny rushed over to him, and held his head in her arms.

Draco whispered, "I love you", then gave in to the pain surrounding him. Ginny screamed out, and before she knew what she was doing, used the D_efungo_ curse on Lucius, letting him suffer the same pain his son just had. Voldemort looked away for a second, and Harry sent a killing curse at him. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, as the Order gathered round him to check he was dead. Quietly, the remaining Death Eaters crept out of the hall, but were stopped from escaping by Ministry Officials, who turned up when they heard the battle was taking place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was kinda sad, but if you read the next chapter(s), it will become better promise :)

I'm sorry if that was an anti-climax for anyone, but I didn't want to bore anyone with endless spells. I mean, c'mon, the battle lasted hours!

And I'm sorry if anyone didn't like the way that ended. I knew from the start Draco had to die. I was originally gunna let his dad kill him, but then I thought, Voldemort should kill him. Draco betrayed the death eaters by going off with Ginny, so Voldemort would want to kill him personally. Also, when Harry saw Ginny's pain at Draco being killed, he would hate Voldemort even more. And you could tell by the genre this wasn't gunna be happy.

Thanks for sticking with this story though. R&R please.

Another chapter coming soon :)


	10. The Aftermath

This chapter leads on from the end of the battle. There are a lot of tears etc.

R&R please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the celebrations took place. Everyone was partying all day, but Ginny couldn't do anything. She just lay beside the love she lost, holding his body, crying.

Mid-afternoon, Harry came in to see her.

"What'm I going to do now? Without Draco?"

"I don't know. I guess you just have to try to move on."

"Help me with the funeral?"

"Anything"

Harry held Ginny close to him, he could feel her shaking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Ginny still wouldn't move from Draco's side, so Harry bought dinner in to her. She didn't eat anything. What was the point?

"You can't stay in here forever."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to leave him. I feel like, I dunno, if I leave him, I'm finalising things, like he's definitely gone. I know its silly, cos there's nothing I can do, but I feel like if I stay here, he might come back to me. I need him to come back to me. I need him"

She was crying into Harry's shoulder now

"I know, and he'll always be with you. You know the veil in the department of mysteries? That's a gateway between the living and the dead. And maybe he chose to stay on as a ghost? Do you know if he did?"

"I dunno. It's not really the kind of thing you talk about all the time"

"Anyway, my point is, he'll never really leave you, as long as you love him, he'll still be with you. Like my parents, and Sirius."

Ginny stopped crying and looked into Harry's eyes, before looking back down at Draco. She lent down and kissed him on the forehead, and whispered _goodbye_ in his ear. Then she stood up, took Harry by his wrist and walked out the door.

The funeral took place the week after.

They decided it shouldn't take place at Malfoy manor, as this had been Death Eater HQ. It just seemed wrong. So they organised it at the burrow. There was a beautiful white marble coffin, and they had chosen a stunning place for him to be buried, in a field near the burrow. From there you could see the quiddich pitch. They thought this was fitting for a quiddich fan.

Draco's family and friends (who weren't in Azkaban) turned up on the Tuesday. Harry helped Ginny into her seat, and held her as she cried.

They took Draco's coffin up to the field, and watched as it was lowered down. The earth fell on top of it, and the tombstone appeared

_Here lies Draco Malfoy, beloved son of Narcissa, and love of Ginervra._

_May he lie forever more in peace_

'_Life is short and we have never too much time for gladdening the hearts of those who are travelling the dark journey with us.'_

Everyone went inside the burrow. Harry called out to Ginny but she stayed outside.

"You always did say you wanted your death to be memorable. Well, I guess you got your way!"

Ginny remembered a quote Hermione had taught her from a muggle poem. She found the largest stone she could and carved it on there

'_I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life_

—_and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death.'_

She placed the stone by Draco's head

"I love you," she whispered. "Never forget that"

Ginny walked back to the house, crying. Hermione, Harry and Ron greeted her. Harry took her upstairs and sat her down, while she cried into his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, they returned downstairs. Some of the guests had left already. Narcissa was still there, and Ginny went to sit with her. She was crying.

"He was a great man. He died doing what was right."

She looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I'm sorry about your husband-"

"Don't be. He was evil. I'm more sorry about Draco, and the loss of his life. When I think about the life you could've had together-" she trailed off and both women started hugging, crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa stayed that night. She decided to sell Malfoy manor. It reminded her too much of bad times. She wanted to start afresh. She invited Ginny to stay with her, but she declined, after all, she still had 1 year of school left to complete. She knew Draco would've wanted her to finish her NEWTs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was another slightly depressing chapter but oh well!

I _might_ have another chapter before the epilogue, maybe.

R&R please


	11. The Final Year

This chapter's got a bit of a time gap, but im sure you'll get the idea of what's happening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train journey back to school was depressing to say the least. No Draco. No Trio. No Neville. Ginny sat with Luna in a compartment, and people kept coming a telling her they were sorry for her loss, but Ginny noticed none of this. She was thinking of how she would survive these few months.

Ginny was to take her NEWTs early, and leave in January. She already knew everything she needed to, and a little thing required her to leave before the end of the year. But this thing wasn't a problem; it was the best thing ever to happen to her. A baby.

It meant she would always have a reminder of Draco. He may have gone, but she would never be without him, not really. And when the baby came, she would have a constant reminder of the love she once had.

When the baby was born, she was going to live with Harry in the Potter Mansion he had been left for his 17th birthday. He said she could stay there as long as she wanted. He wouldn't need the house for himself; he had no family. Any girl he met only liked him because he was 'Harry potter'. Harry would be there to help with the baby, and Hermione was only a floo away. Ron would come too, but no way would he be trusted with the Draco's child. Ginny would be just fine.

She was just thinking about this, when an unexpected face peeped round the doorframe- Neville!

"Hey. You alright Gin?"

"Yeah, I guess. What're you doing here?"

"I'm working for Sprout. They need everyone they can at the moment. All the plants were killed or badly hurt in the battle-" Neville stopped talking. He could obviously tell this was a touchy subject for Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't think. How're you coping?"

"I'm OK, I guess. He may be gone, but he'll never leave me. Not really. And now I've got bigger things to worry about" she looked down at her middle. "Well, maybe not bigger quite yet."

"Oh yeah, congrats. What're you going to do when it's born?"

"I'm staying with Harry. I've only got til January at school. Then I take my NEWTs, and leave."

The conversation carried on until they reached Hogsmead station

"Well, I gotta go now. Teacher business. See ya later?"

"Yeah, sure." Ginny wasn't really paying attention to Neville. She was looking at the great creatures in front of her. She could see them for the first time. Thestrals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, when the sorting was over, the feast arrived. Ginny kept looking over at the Slytherin table, hoping to see Draco, but all she saw were unknown Slytherins, laughing, joking like nothing ever happened.

After the feast, Ginny went to bed early. She couldn't bear to stay up, it reminded her too much of her old routine with Draco. She slept clutching a teddy Draco had given her. It still smelt like him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every day felt never-ending that week for Ginny. Instead of the breaks she usually had with Draco, the time between lessons was spent moping around with her friends.

A few weeks later, Ginny had a check up, so flooed over using the fire in McGonagall's office. She sat waiting, watching happy couples walking in and out. This made her remember Draco. She looked down, at her ever-increasing middle, and remembered that though he wasn't there in person, Ginny would always have a reminder of Draco. The best thing he could have ever given her.

Her name was called, and she went into the room. Everything was fine.

Ginny flooed back to Hogwarts, and sent owls to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and each of her brothers, telling them the baby was OK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December came, and Ginny stayed at school, to practise for her NEWTs. Her first exam would be on the 3rd January.

When everyone came back to school, on January 4th, Ginny had just one exam to go; Defence Against the Dark Arts. The examiner knew about the baby of course, so didn't aim any spells directly at Ginny. She managed to pass with flying colours, and left 3 days later. There was a feast the night before she left, to say goodbye, and Ginny spent the evening packing. She picked up her teddy, held it too her chest, and smelt it. It still smelt like Draco. The scent was so welcoming, so different. It reminded her of the best time of her life, the time she had with Draco.

The next day, Ginny caught the train back to London. Harry, Hermione and Ron met her there, and they apparated back to the Potter Mansion.

On February 6th, Ginny went into labour

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my last chapter :(

But I'm gunna do an epilogue, probably in a couple of days.

R&R please


	12. Epilogue

12 years later

On September 1st, a red-headed woman walked into kings cross station, followed by a black haired man and a blond child

"C'mon Harry. The train leaves in 2 minutes. Ron and Hermione will already be there."

"I'm cumin Ginz, but Draco doesn't want to behave"

"Draco. C'mon. Don't you wanna see Mol again? Maybe you'll be in the same house?"

"I wanna be in Slytherin, like dad. What if I'm I Hufflepuff?"

"You wont be. If you don't want to be"

The three of them walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They entered another platform, 9 ¾.

"Ron, stop annoying Mol!"

"What, Mione? I wasn't doing anything. Was I Mol?"

"Mum. Where's Draco?"

Ginny, Harry and Draco walked up to the family. Hermione was almost crying.

"They just grow up so quick"

"I know, but they'll always have each other. Plus, in two years, you and Ron will have the house all to yourself, when Rose goes"

"What's hap'nin then Ron? I see she got you here early"

"She's so…" Ron looked over at his wife. "…Amazing" he finished

The kids got on the train and kissed goodbyes to their families.

"Remember Mol, if you're Hufflepuff, we'll disown you"

The kids waved goodbye as the train sped off. Ginny watched her child, Draco's child, ride off to start school, and felt a tear in her eye. She hoped he would be as lucky as they were. She hoped he had everything he wanted and more, but most of all she hoped he found love, as she had all those years ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that answered any questions you may have about the ending.

That finishes my first fanfic

Thanks for the reviews. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I like to hear what you think.

Thanks for reading

x


End file.
